


Whose Choice

by Nadalia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadalia/pseuds/Nadalia
Summary: The paths to the Deva and Asura realms have been unveiled. A choice must be made, walk the path of a Saint or a Demon…





	Whose Choice

The mortal realm was in chaos. The path for the Deva and Asura realms had been unveiled. But that was not the main cause for trouble. The cause for this whole ordeal was 'The Choice'. A few days ago from the unveiling of paths, there had been a huge storm. But people realised later that it wasn't a storm but a prophecy done by an unknown force. 

The prophecy worded "Time to make a choice has arrived. Those who will make their choice will thrive and those who will fail will be deprived."

After a few days, the paths had been unveiled and everything clicked to make a full picture. Every person would have to choose their path. Either be a saint or a demon. Sui Lin was a practitioner of fire mystical art. He was heading toward the location of the unveiled paths. He was a top-class practitioner who was able to reach the final stage of Nascent Soul at the age of 17. During the trip, he had been in deep thought. He had always been a carefree type of person. He was unable to understand why everybody had to make a choice. Who was the person who made that prophecy? These types of questions were keeping his mind occupied.

Soon he reached his destination. But what he saw was not what he had expected. There was a row of people standing in front of a group of people. That group seemed to be deity practitioners. The deity practitioners were checking everybody's spiritual veins and their strength. He was dumbfounded by this whole scenario. He decided to watch from the sideline. Soon he realised that those people were accepting people with good spiritual veins only and refusing the people with Tetra or Penta spiritual veins.

Sui Lin then decided to check out the other path. He was once again surprised. On the Asura realm path, there was no such ruckus as it was on the path of the Deva realm. Only one person was simply standing on the side. When he saw Sui Lin he showed no interest. Sui Lin asked him about the procedure for going inside. The person looked at Sui Lin as he had grown three heads. Then he told Sui Lin that he needed to do only one thing. He needed to move his left foot ahead, then move his right foot ahead of the left foot and repeat this till he would reach inside. After saying that he started laughing out loud.

Sui Lin then told him about the ruckus on the other side. The person then clicked his tongue and said that it had always been like that. After thinking for a while, Sui Lin returned to the Deva side and got into the row of people. When his turn came he let those people do their check. He was a fire spiritual vein holder with a strong realm. The deity practitioners were very delighted with his results. 

After they were done, Sui Lin asked them why the test was required to enter the Deva realm. The person replied that only the capable person should enter the realm of Deva. Sui Lin then asked them whose choice it would be if he were to enter the path now after the test. His or theirs. The deity practitioners were stunned by the question. Sui Lin then turned to leave and said "I have made My Choice"


End file.
